


Капля

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Femdom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Стараниями брата и приёмного отца юный Рау был принят в семью Митт. Он желает закрепить своё положение в семье, получив статус праворожденного, но для этого нужно пройти ещё одно особое испытание.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Капля

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон автора на чисский матриархат, в котором статус праворожденного можно получить, став одним из мужей матриарха семьи и зачав ей ребёнка. Также присутствует хедканон на втяжные члены у чиссов и связанные с этим сложности.

Матриарх Митт’арья сидела в непринуждённой позе, утопив себя в широком мягком кресле. Бордовая обивка почти сливалась с тканью халата, расшитого золотыми нитями по краям. Волосы матриарха свободно спадали на плечи, тонкие, но сильные руки, выглядывали из широких тяжёлых рукавов. Изящные пальцы лениво водили по стенкам пустого бокала. 

Она не повернула головы, когда Рау вошёл в покои, и продолжила праздно смотреть на снег, превращавшийся в воду, падая на заменявшее одну из стен толстое стекло. Лицо её на первый взгляд было расслабленно, но напряжение в поджатых губах не ускользнуло от гостя.

Он молча стоял на пороге. Аристокра Митт’ину, объяснявший правила испытания, строго указал, что ни одно движение, ни один звук не дозволены без приказа матриарха. Как бы она себя ни вела. Даже если это значило молча простоять на пороге до глубокой ночи.

В комнате, освещённой лишь тусклыми отсветами догорающего заката, преломлёнными потоками талой воды, играла музыка. Неглубоких познаний молодого воина хватало, чтобы узнать творческую обработку отрывка из древней оперы, трагизм и пафос которой, исполненные медленнее оригинала на высоко звучащих металлических стержнях, превращались в цикл бесконечной тоски. Однако сама композиция была конечна, и когда отыграли последние ноты, Митт’арья наконец обратилась к терпеливо ожидавшему гостю.

— Говори. Кто ты?

— Я воин, который с детства служит вашей семье, — выдал Рау самую удачную из формулировок, приходивших ему в голову, когда он проигрывал сценарий встречи. Хотя прямо сейчас всё шло не по плану — то, как другие члены семьи описывали молодую матриарха, не сходилось с тем, что он видел сейчас. — Я прошёл отбор, и аристокра Митт’ину нашёл меня достойным стать… быть… — он запнулся, пытаясь найти наиболее приемлемую нынешнему и будущему статусу грамматическую конструкцию, но выученные им по случаю традиционные статусные флексии сбежали из памяти, как пещерные жуки от яркого света.

— Моим подарком в честь получения титула, — Митт’арья закончила за него фразу и провела ладонью по безукоризненно гладкому иссиня-чёрному водопаду волос на плече. Её тон был скучающе-бесстрастным, но всё же в нём слышались интонации, отличные от тех, к которым он привык в высшем обществе. — И что это значит?

— Если я пройду испытание, я получу статус праворождённого сына семьи Митт. Эта формальность поможет укрепить мои позиции во флоте и служить Доминации более эффективно, как можно меньше оглядываясь на политические проволочки, — не раз отработанные перед церемонией слова прозвучали как-то неубедительно даже для него самого. 

Митт’арья хмыкнула, прикрыв ладонью рот, и только после этого взглянула на Рау. Он нервно сцепил руки за спиной, подавляя возрастающее желание отвернуться. Уголки губ матриарха почти незаметно дёрнулись вниз — она оценивала подарок, и оценка явно была невысокой.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Через год я буду совершеннолетним. Но благодаря покровительству капитана Митт’али’тарала и синдика Митт’рас’сафиса аристокра Митт’ину рассмотрел возможность моего принятия в семью досрочно, если я… — всегда так стройно дававшаяся ему речь сбивалась под накатывающим смущением. Пусть он и изучил ритуал и разные его вариации, то, что казалось столь простым и понятным на бумаге, выглядело иначе, когда он оказался внутри ещё даже не начавшегося процесса.

— Мне подарили несовершеннолетнего восторженного юнца, — она выплеснула в бокал остававшийся в графине напиток, и по тому, как дрожали её запястья было видно, что она уже изрядно пьяна. Однако в остальном её координация была безупречна. Она поднялась из кресла и вышла на середину комнаты. Бордовый халат стелился за ней шлейфом. Замерев, она ещё раз окинула Рау взглядом и подманила жестом ладони. — Ох, отец-отец. Он не рассказал, что тебе предстоит сделать?

— В общих чертах. Сказал, что мне нужно заслужить ваше одобрение, — Рау встал прямо перед ней. — И, в случае вашего одобрения, зачать вам ребёнка. 

— Звучит как что-то, что можно сделать легко и быстро, верно? 

— Вы даже не скрываете, что в вопросе есть подвох.

— Со мной немного проще. Я женщина. Мне нужно просто раздвинуть ноги и попытаться расслабиться. А вот ты… — Митт’арья резко схватила Рау между ног и сжала. От неожиданности он вздрогнул и чуть не вскрикнул — этой частью его тела до сих пор ещё никто не интересовался. — Я так и думала, — она брезгливо прищурилась, продолжая щупать его пах. От прикосновений под кожей начали щекотать крошечные иглы, усиливая его замешательство, но член так и оставался втянутым в тело и пока не собирался показываться. 

— Похоже, не учесть этот фактор было серьёзной ошибкой.

— Это поправимо. Как тебя зовут?

— Рау… то есть Митт’рау… — его речь прервал удар по лицу. Митт’арья била кулаком, и удар, несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость её тела, оказался весьма ощутимым, и из пары лопнувших капилляров несколько бордовых капель стекли к его губам. Матриарх поймала одну из них на палец и облизала. Её лицо тут же скривилось.

— Твоя кровь пахнет как помои, которые выносят из самых паршивых пещер, поросших лукх’мор. Ты что, происходишь из той же выгребной ямы, что синдик Митт’рас’сафис?

— Он мой старший брат, — Рау осторожно слизал с губы оставшиеся капли. Дыхание сбилось, и все попытки говорить с главой дома Митт уверенно и достойно окончательно рассыпались. — По матери... 

— Замолчи, — резко приказала она и отставила бокал. — Раздевайся.

Он начал раздеваться, представляя, что находится на корабле в своей каюте и готовится ко сну, но внимательный взгляд матриарха не давал сосредоточиться на образе. Под конец он чуть не споткнулся, снимая штаны и, после трёх безуспешных попыток поставить сапоги симметрично рядом с аккуратно сложенной одеждой, Митт’арья снова ударила его.

На сей раз это был не кулак — его кожи прямо под ягодицами коснулся холодный металл. Этот удар был совсем лёгким, но, слишком сосредоточенный на наведении порядка в вещах, Рау вздрогнул, и точно упал бы вперёд на только что сложенную униформу, если бы не успел выставить руки.

— Надеюсь, твоя дотошность не передастся потомству. Если, конечно, ты вообще способен его иметь.

— Меня проверял… — закончить фразу ему не дал ещё один удар, пришедшийся по скуле и задевший зубы, не выбив их, но причинив сильную боль. Рау резко вдохнул и сжал кулаки, так и замерев на четвереньках. Он не знал, отчего ему хотелось закричать больше — от незавершённости действия, боли или унижения, к которому он оказался не готов. Однако какова бы ни была причина — у него было достаточно самообладания, чтобы вынести намного большее.

— Я не разрешала тебе говорить, тиваи, — прошипела Митт’арья, брезгливо протянув последнее слово, и нанесла ещё один ощутимый удар под рёбра, вынудив Рау издать короткий стон и закашляться. 

Поморщившись, он повернул голову и взглянул на матриарха. Её лицо было столь же полным тоски, как ноты снова начавшей играть мелодии — это точно была та же самая композиция, и он походя задался вопросом, как долго она слушала её на повторе, прежде чем он пришёл. Взгляд тусклых глаз лениво блуждал по его обнажённому телу, уголки тонких губ снова и снова дёргались вниз.

Наконец матриарх подошла к нему и села ему на спину, вынудив упереться в пол коленями и локтями. Она вытянула ноги и раскинула рукава халата так, что один упал бордовой завесой на лицо Рау. Весила Митт’арья немного, но всё же достаточно, чтобы спустя минуты мышцы начали неприятно ныть.

— Подойди к окну.

Рау глубоко вдохнул и начал было ползти туда, где окрашенные разноцветной подсветкой стекали по стеклу струйки воды. Но после первого же шага Митт’арья схватила его за волосы и резко дёрнула, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. 

— Мои ноги волочатся по полу. Это неприятно, — сообщила она и, подержав его в таком положении ещё немного, отпустила. Рау прокашлялся и постарался сообразить, как выполнить задачу. Она была сложной — но не невыполнимой, тем более для одного из самых многообещающих молодых воинов Доминации. Он постепенно выпрямил руки и частично разогнул ноги, чтобы спина оставалась прямой, не доставляя неудобств требовательной ноше. Сориентировавшись по падению света, он медленно и осторожно подошёл к окну и замер, ожидая, пока матриарх озвучит следующую волю.

— Да, так хорошо. Можешь опускаться.

Он снова встал на четвереньки и облегчённо вздохнул. Митт’арья вытянула ноги и убрала рукав с его лица. Мелодия, прошедшая полный цикл, снова завершилась, и он мог слышать, как матриарх отпивает из бокала.

— А теперь расскажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, тиваи? — спросила она. Рау злобно выдохнул сквозь зубы, услышав это оскорбление уже второй раз за столь короткий срок.

— А как вы думаете?

— Я задала тебе вопрос, — тон стал холоднее, и на мгновение её голос дрогнул, словно бы от злости.

— Не смею лгать, матриарх, — ответил он, прерываясь на тяжёлые медленные вздохи. — Мне глубоко отвратительно то, что сейчас здесь происходит. Намного отвратительнее, чем я мог представить.

— Однако ты не сдаёшься, — она наклонилась вбок и скользнула рукой меж его ягодиц, нащупав за ними почти неощутимый бугор под кожей у лобка. Член Рау не только не показался — казалось, он ушёл ещё глубже внутрь, не желая участвовать в ритуальном испытании. — Сильная воля, красивое тело. Неплохо. 

— Но вам не нравится.

— Мне нравятся женщины, — сказала Митт’арья, разочарованно вздохнув. 

— Но ваш долг матриарха обязывает иметь много мужчин и рожать от них детей, чтобы обогащать семейные гены. Вам отвратительна ваша судьба, и вы проецируете своё отвращение на меня, как на первого, кого вынуждены принять в свои супруги. Мои личные качества не имеют значения — я был бы вам противен, даже будучи идеальным по всем показателям.

— Неплохо для мальчишки, выросшего в грязи и бедности.

— Моя семья была скромной, но в ней не меньше достоинства, чем в других подданных Доминации. Мне не нравится то, как вы позволяете себе их называть.

— Но тебя явно мучает чувство неполноценности. Я слышу, как сильно ты злишься на тот факт, что твоя кровь не может стать такой же благородной, как моя, тиваи. Что-то внутри толкает тебя снова и снова доказывать окружающим, что ты ничем их не хуже, однако… мир устроен не так и ты обречён на бесконечную фрустрацию, — Митт’арья снисходительно потрепала его по волосам. — Тебе стоит найти другой смысл жизни, пока ты ещё молод.

— Это приказ, матриарх?

— Интерпретируй как хочешь, — матриарх поднялась на ноги и подошла к окну, за которым стало уже совсем темно, за исключением подсвеченных встроенной в раму радугой смешанных со снегом ручейков, змеившихся по стеклу. — Подойди.

Рау поднялся и постарался размять плечи, успевшие затечь после долгих минут в неудобной позе. Он внутренне напрягся, ожидая, что она вновь пустит в ход остававшийся в руках жезл, но не успел он рассчитать возможную траекторию, как она отбросила тот на пол. Рау нахмурился — поведение было слишком иррациональным и выходило за рамки того, что он научился предугадывать, общаясь с теми, с кем сталкивала судьба.

Она распахнула полы халата и сбросила его на пол, оставшись полностью обнажённой. Когда он подошёл ближе, взяла его руку и положила себе на грудь, принуждая чуть сжать в ладони мягкую округлость. 

Именно в этот момент Рау вдруг осознал, насколько матриарх была меньше, чем он сам. Тонкая, ниже почти на полторы головы, она казалась такой хрупкой, что ему не стоило бы больших усилий просто взять и сломать её, если бы у него была такая цель. 

Она несомненно была привлекательной — благородные черты, выращенные поколениями, проходившими тщательный отбор, были заметны даже в переливчатом полумраке. Идеальные пропорции, грациозные величественные позы, из-за которых сильное опьянение было похоже скорее на умышленную небрежность. Однако эта красота не вызывала в нём желания. Не вызывала даже слабого любопытства, искру которого можно было бы разжечь.

Митт’арья снова провела ладонью по низу его живота, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии интереса.

— Понимаю, что ты ещё слишком молод, но должно же быть что-то, что заставит твоё тело отреагировать?

— Думал, это произойдёт само собой, когда я увижу вас. Но всё пошло не так. И вы сами… совсем не такая, — он убрал ладонь от её груди и повернулся к окну. Струи воды, в которую превращался тающий на стекле снег, хаотично стекающие вниз, удивительным образом попадали в ритм мелодии, повторявшейся уже по шестому разу. Сплетение искусства и природного хаоса оказалось настолько завораживающим, что он на несколько мгновений забыл о том, где находится и с кем говорит.

— Вижу, тебе даже оконная подсветка интереснее, чем я, — отметила Митт’арья, хмыкнув.

— Это не просто подсветка. Я обратил внимание, что даже те из нас, кто имеет возможность жить на поверхности планеты и путешествовать в космосе, сохраняют всю любовь к переливающимся пятнам света, к которым привыкли, живя под землёй тысячелетиями, — Рау позволил себе улыбнуться, проводя пальцем по контуру одного из струившихся по стеклу потоков. — Обретая новые формы, идея остаётся неизменной. Но я ещё не видел прежде, чтобы подобное делали с потоками воды. А в сочетании с повторяющейся музыкой это создаёт эффект бесконечности вне времени и пространства. Словно двойное отражение того, что каждый чисс несёт в генетической памяти. 

Митт’арья повторила его жест, чуть неуклюже очертив на стекле волнистую линию. Музыка снова стихла, и сквозь толщу стекла был слышен тихий шорох бегущей воды.

— О, я поняла, — сказала она ровным тоном. — Если ты пройдёшь испытание, все архивы семьи Митт будут открыты для тебя, и ты сможешь удовлетворить свой особый нереализованный интерес, — она взяла его за подбородок и развернула к себе, но на этот раз жест не был грубым и резким. — Слишком непрактичный для обычного тиваи. Я права?

Рау стиснул зубы, нехотя взглянув на матриарха. Отвращение, которое он ощутил поначалу, понемногу отступало.

— Вы правы, госпожа, — он говорил тихо, почти не шевеля губами, чтобы как можно меньше чувствовать прикосновение руки. — Я хотел иметь возможность видеть полную картину. Именно так я смогу реализовать весь свой потенциал и служить Доминации чиссов максимально эффективно.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что тебя ждёт, если ты выйдешь отсюда, не соединившись со мной?

— Да. Меня казнят за оскорбление аристокры.

— Но ты же воин. Будущий командир. Неужели у тебя нет никакого плана?

— Плана?

— Вот у меня был план. Я напилась так, как не следует напиваться ни одному чиссу, потому что мне отвратительна мысль о связи с таким, как ты! — дыхание Митт’арьи стало чаще. — Но я была готова принять свою участь. Была готова, что какой-то глупый юнец будет толкаться в моё тело и оставит в нём часть себя во имя нашей славной генетической линии! — продолжала она сквозь стиснутые зубы. — А ты не можешь даже заставить член показаться наружу! Жалкий, ничтожный тиваи! Родился как мусор, и сгниёшь, как мусор! — злобно выкрикнув последнюю фразу, она замахнулась, чтобы снова ударить Рау в челюсть.

В это мгновение он ощутил, как сковывавшие его условности вдруг спали. Если ему не удастся возжелать близости с матриархом, все остальные церемонии становились бессмысленными. А значит — итог всё равно один. А значит — если он неизбежно оскорбит её, он может определить хотя бы тяжесть этого оскорбления перед смертью.

Острый кулак Митт’арьи замер у его скулы, когда он резко схватил её за запястье. Рау несколько долгих секунд смотрел на её лицо, где застыло нечитаемое выражение, чувствуя, как крови растекается ярость. Уголки губ матриарха дёрнулись в улыбке. Это стало последней каплей. 

Он замахнулся и ударил её в ответ, но она сумела увернуться, несмотря на весь выпитый алкоголь. Задорно рассмеявшись, она ударила его в челюсть другой рукой.

— Ничтожество, даже достать меня не можешь!

Рау яростно зашипел и оттолкнул её, отпустив вторую руку. Митт’арья упала на сваленный в кучу халат и картинно раскинула руки. Первую секунду это выглядело как принятие поражения, но в следующую она схватила жезл и, резко перекатившись, снова пошла в атаку. 

Рау с лёгкостью удавалось отражать немного неуклюжие удары — ярость настолько переполняла его, что он почти не чувствовал боли, когда металл снова и снова ударял запястья. Наконец ему удалось перехватить оружие и вырвать его из рук матриарха, отбросив её саму к стене. Отказавшая координация вынудила её снова рухнуть на пол, но на этот раз это действительно было поражение. 

Он встал над ней, переводя взгляд с её тела на свои руки, сжимавшие шест, и обратно. Гнев отступал, и он снова не понимал, что делать дальше. В нём не было желания убить её. Не было в нём и желания сделать с ней что-то ещё. Он опустил взгляд на пах — даже вырвавшиеся наружу эмоции и жар короткого противостояния никак не отразились на члене, который так и оставался полностью скрытым за складками кожи. В тишине снова заиграла та же мелодия, и её тоскливые протяжные ноты стекали по восприятию подобно ледяным ручейкам на окне.

— Это не сработало, — протянул Рау и опустился в кресло, в котором до этого сидела Митт’арья, упершись лбом в прохладный металл шеста.

— К’та! — раздосадованно протянула матриарх и сменила позу, усевшись на полу скрестив ноги. На её теле в местах ударов наливались синяки, но её это как будто не беспокоило. — Да что ты за воин такой? Тебя даже бой не возбуждает.

— Не понимаю. Я думал, что увижу вас и всё произойдёт само. Как в книгах, — Рау снова посмотрел на окно. Вспышка ярости угасла, и её место заняла разливающаяся горечь. 

— В книгах редко пишут правду. Эту дурацкую традицию давно бы поставили под сомнение, если бы все знали, насколько трудно заставить спариваться тех, кто этого не хочет.

— Меня казнят за то, что моё тело отказалось среагировать на ваше. Как нелепо.

— Погоди. Есть ещё одна идея, — голос Митт’арьи прозвучал совсем трезво. Из него исчезла скучающая торжественность — из-за частого дыхания слова слетали с губ отрывисто и нервно. Она подошла и забрала у Рау шест, кивком головы велев подняться из кресла. — Ты мне противен, но я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили. Раз уж семья сочла тебя перспективным, — добавила она, встретив его непонимающий взгляд. 

Рау нехотя поднялся, и она тут же села на его место.

— Делай, что я скажу, и всё ещё может получиться.

— Не понимаю…

— На твоё счастье я читала другие книги. А теперь встань на колени и голову положи… — она осмотрелась и придвинула маленький столик, где стоял пустой графин. От движения графин качнулся и сорвался с края, упав на мягкий ковёр, — сюда положи. Будешь смотреть в окно, раз оно тебе так нравится. 

Рау нахмурился. То, что предлагала матриарх, выглядело как ещё одно унижение. Однако если оно могло спасти его жизнь, стоило снова сдержать отвращение. Почти безразличный к своей участи во время приступа ярости, сейчас он чувствовал настоящий страх и протест против того, чтобы жизнь закончилась столь нелепым образом.

Он сделал всё, как она сказала, и повернулся к окну, где продолжали танцевать переливающиеся потоки. Она взяла его за ягодицу, вынуждая придвинуться к себе и упереться боком в её колени. От ощущения неопределённости и обнажённости под её взглядом ему захотелось лишь сжаться ещё больше, что было прямо противоположно тому, что требовалось.

— И что теперь?

— Постарайся расслабиться, — слова матриарха прозвучали не как приказ. Скорее как совет. — Смотри в окно. Если приглядишься, там в небе полярное сияние началось.

— Я не понимаю… — повторил он, и на этот раз не смог сдержать испуг.

— Просто делай, что я говорю, — повторила Митт’арья, твёрдо положив руку ему на копчик. Рау постарался расслабиться, практически улёгшись грудью на маленький столик. Он уговаривал себя смотреть в окно и даже разглядел за потоками воды розоватые переливы полярного сияния, красиво высветившего силуэты высоких домов, принадлежащих Восьмой Правящей Семье. Он поднялся так высоко и был так близко к тому, чтобы подняться ещё выше, но также близко был к тому, чтобы сорваться вниз и оказаться с позором вытертым из истории Доминации. Мысли наполнили грустью, в которой растворились остатки злости и притупился страх. Рау тяжело вздохнул и опустил веки.

В этот самый момент что-то влажное и холодное протолкнулось через его анус и вошло в прямую кишку. Мышцы в заднем проходе рефлекторно сжались, но от этого инородное тело лишь проскользнуло глубже. Рау резко выдохнул от неожиданности и вздёрнул голову, но матриарх тут же осадила его, твёрдо положив руку на спину.

— Тихо-тихо, я только начала. Стой как стоял и для твоего же блага — не дёргайся.

— Это… что, шест? Как это должно мне помочь? — он заставил себя снова лечь на стол, но смотреть в окно больше не мог. Вместо этого блуждающий взгляд уцепился за опрокинутый графин, лежавший на ковре, и на одинокую алую каплю, оставшуюся на его стенке.

— Если твой член не хочет показаться сам, есть несколько способов его заставить. И в отличие от большинства других об этом никто не узнает, даже если возьмёт у тебя анализ крови, — спокойно ответила Митт’арья, по мере того как шест входил в него всё глубже и глубже. На восприятие Рау обрушился каскад непривычных ощущений. Это было хуже, чем все те унижения, которым матриарх подвергла его ранее. Но если тогда он испытывал злобу и отвращение, то сейчас это было нечто иное.

Сердце забилось чаще, и он чувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, и старался изо всех сил не думать о том, что происходит с его гениталиями. Он сжал зубы, сдерживая порыв умолять, чтобы это прекратилось — он уже сделал выбор с самого начала и должен быть вытерпеть всё до конца. Даже то, к чему был совсем не готов.

Металл внутри быстро нагрелся от тепла тела. Митт’арья осторожно двигала жезлом, упираясь кончиком во что-то внутри, и от каждого такого движения в Рау всё сильнее шевелился протест. Однако в то же время им овладело странное оцепенение, в котором оставалось лишь смотреть, как свет от окна отражается и переливается в капле на стенке графина. В нём самом и в его разуме на несколько минут словно не осталось ничего. Скоро не осталось и графина — зрение исказила мутная пелена слёз, ярко подсвеченная красным.

Он не заметил, сколько прошло времени к тому моменту, как шест вышел из него, и это событие резко дёрнуло его обратно, заставив почувствовать всё тело сразу. Он всё ещё стоял на коленях, а ладонь Митт’арьи лежала на его спине.

— А теперь поработай сам, я не собираюсь делать всё за тебя, — строго приказала матриарх и отстранилась. Рау поднялся с большим трудом — колени дрожали не то от неудобной позы, не то от напряжения, неприятным комом скопившегося внутри живота и налившегося кровью в наконец-то показавшемся члене. Митт’арья сидела в кресле прямо перед ним, раздвинув ноги. Он опустил взгляд на её гениталии, раскрывшиеся розовым цветком посреди синевы, и почувствовал приступ тошноты. — От этого зависит твоя жизнь и социальное положение, помнишь? — сказала она, очевидно отметив это на его лице.

Мысленно повторив все доводы, озвученные старшим братом, выдвинувшим его как кандидата в первые мужья матриарха, он зажмурился и наклонился над ней, подтягивая к себе за бёдра. Её ладонь схватила член и сама направила, куда было нужно. Подавив отвращение, он попытался войти в неё. Это оказалось непросто — в ней было так сухо, что осуществить это удалось лишь несколькими рывками, на последнем из которых она вскрикнула. Он открыл глаза и увидел её лицо, столь же искажённое отвращением, как, вероятно, его собственное.

— Просто сделай это! — прошипела она сквозь зубы. — В твоих книжках было хоть слово про процесс?

— Нет, но… суть я уловил.

— О, бездна… только посмей теперь не кончить! Смерть будет для тебя самым милосердным наказанием!

Рау делал всё так же, как она минуту назад. Он держал её тело на весу, подтягивая к себе и отдаляя, надеясь, что эти движения в конечном счёте заставят его член выполнить то, за чем он сюда явился. 

Он снова ушёл мыслями так далеко, как только мог, на этот раз представляя все те возможности, которые должны были открыться в случае успеха. Однако сейчас эти мысли не доставляли никакой радости. Никакие победы, никакие награды, никакие достижения в рамках Доминации прямо сейчас, казалось, не могли оправдать происходящее. Словно он должен был утратить часть себя, и дело было совсем не в ребёнке, которого он должен был зачать.

Замедлив движения, он снова закрыл глаза, убегая мыслями ещё дальше от прерывистых вздохов Митт’арьи, доверившейся его рукам и зажавшей его в себе тесным безнадёжно сухим влагалищем. Он вспоминал самое начало своего пути, немногочисленные книги, которые доводилось читать, со схематичными монохромными иллюстрациями, рассказывавшие истории, что происходило с другими незнакомыми народами. Тогда галактика казалась маленькой, но между тем полной удивительного и чудесного. Сейчас же она была огромной, но в космической бездне словно не осталось ничего, ради чего стоило бы продолжать путь. Но ведь он видел столь малую её часть. И читал так мало книг. И наверняка где-то там, за гранью, которую ему нужно было перейти прямо сейчас, было что-то, что вызовет в нём настоящий интерес. Такой же, как стекающие по стеклу подсвеченные капли, только во много раз больше.

Напряжение, скопившееся в паху, наконец взорвалось. На несколько секунд у Рау перехватило дыхание, и он опустился на колени, стараясь не выронить Митт’арью, замершую в его руках. За наступившей разрядкой по телу быстро разливалось облегчение, размывая все предшествующие неприятные эмоции.

Матриарх заёрзала, в несколько неуклюжих движений выпустив его из себя, и поднялась на ноги. Не взглянув на Рау, она отошла на пару шагов, взяла с пола графин и, судя по звуку, вытошнила прямо в него.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы моей дочери не пришлось проходить через это, — хрипло сказала она, отчаянно сплёвывая.

— Думаете, вам одной под силу переломить многовековую традицию? — спросил Рау, позволив себе полностью осесть на пол.

— Да. Нужно же хоть как-то оправдать этот высокий титул, — она подняла с пола халат, отряхнула его и надела, затем достала из кармана небольшую коробочку. — Хотя… иногда даже таким помойным жукам, как ты, удаётся менять историю, — она подошла к нему и села на полу напротив так, что между ними оставалось не больше полуметра. Её лицо, совсем недавно перекошенное отвращением, снова стало безразличным и скучающим, а свет глаз почти потух. — По крайней мере, так пишут в книгах. А теперь, — она открыла коробочку и достала из неё маленькую кисть, — закрой глаза.

— Но я думал… мы закончили, — сказал Рау и снова напрягся всем телом, когда матриарх взяла его за подбородок кончиками пальцев. 

— Если ты читал описание церемонии, то должен знать, что… — она сделала паузу и вытерла краем рукава слёзы, ещё не высохшие в его глазах. Повторявшаяся музыкальная композиция заново родилась из тишины несколькими тоскливыми нотами, и в сознании Рау мелькнуло чёткое понимание, что он никогда и ни под каким предлогом не будет больше слушать эту оперу ни в одной из обработок. 

— ...что вы должны оставить на мне метку об успешном прохождении испытания. Несмываемой краской. Чтобы... каждый чисс знал о моём почётном статусе, когда я покину эту комнату, — его голос дрогнул. Изучая правила церемонии, он лишь бегло просмотрел эти строки. Но сейчас они обрели новый смысл — теперь не оставалось и шанса того, что память о случившемся удастся вытеснить на задворки сознания. 

— Именно, — подтвердила Митт’арья и оттянула большим пальцем кожу с левой стороны под нижним веком. — Поэтому закрой глаза.


End file.
